Amor entre espinas
by jessik
Summary: Bueno pues nose q poner.... solo digo q es un YohxAnna y esta muy bueno y tambien un poco inspirado en algunos fic q leyo (jejejejeje) sorry si se copio d alguien ¬¬


Notas Iniciales: Hola si ya lo se este no es mi fic pero la auntora es mi amiga y me dijo q le paso algo muy feo (aunq no me quizo decir q es! ¬¬ esa chinchosa me dejo con la duda),solo me dijo q se disculpaba pero q talvez no la volverían a ver muy pronto (me pregunto si de verdad fue tan feo lo q le paso?¬¬) bueno cualquier cosa yo se lo digo haci q he vuelto ha subir su fic jejejeje (parece q no queria dejar ninguna marca q raro :S) bye  
  
"Amor entre espinas"  
  
Cap. 1: Descubriendo el amor  
  
Una pequeña niña con los ojos llorosos se encontraba bajo un árbol empapada por la lluvia mientras pensaba: "soy una niña muy mala que no merece q la amen", esto ultimo lo dijo en voz alta y siendo interrumpida por una voz ronca  
  
¿?: tu crees eso? Anna: quien es usted? ¿?: t hice una pregunta? Anna: si lo creo porque soy muy mala ¿?: porque crees eso? Anna: porque siempre hago llorar a mi mamá y por eso mi papá me dijo que ya quiere que vuelva con ellos ¿?: entonces ven conmigo? Yo te cuidare  
  
La pequeña la mira sorprendida pero algo en esa persona hace que no tenga miedo a nada  
  
Anna: esta bien, pero quien usted? ¿?: mi nombre es Kino Asakura (si yo también hubiera querido que fuera Yoh)  
  
Después de caminar un rato la anciana guía a la pequeña hasta una gran casona antigua y la hace pasar hasta una gran sala desde donde se puede ver la cocina y unos largo y oscuros pasadizos con habitaciones a cada lado de repente de uno de los pasadizos viene corriendo un pequeño de cabellos castaños con audífonos colgando de color naranja colgando de su cuello.  
  
Kino: Yoh que haces aquí? Deberías estar entrenando? Ò-Ó  
  
Yoh: si lo se abuela- dice con una inocente sonrisa- pero ¿quién es ella?- dice señalando a Anna Kino: ella es mi nueva aprendiz se llama Anna y desde ahora va ha vivir con nosotros Anna: mucho gusto mi nombre es Anna Kyôyama- dice inclinándose hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Yoh Yoh: no es necesario que te presentes así después de todo tenemos la misma edad- dice avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer la rubia ¿?: Mucho gusto Anna- dijo una voz detrás de Yoh  
  
Yoh voltea rápidamente  
  
Yoh: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ABUELO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O-dice muy sorprendido y hasta algo asustado Yomei: Yoh que haces aquí? Porque no vaz a entrenar????? ÒoÓ- le grito muy enojado e Yoh sale corriendo de la casa mas asustado aun Kino: ella es mi nueva aprendiz y va a dormir en la habitación que esta al lado de Yoh, así que esperas vaz ha arreglarla???( ya sabemos de donde saca ese carácter Anna ¬¬) Yomei: enseguida- y sale corriendo de la habitación) Kino: Anna si quieres ve a conocer la casa Anna: si muchas gracias por todo Kino-sama  
  
Anna sale a pasear por toda la casa hasta llegar al jardín y se dirige hacia un lago q se encontraba en medio del gigantesco patio(la verdad nose si existe tal lago pero estoy traumada con eso ¬¬) se sienta al lado del lago apoyada en un árbol contemplando tan bello paisaje  
  
Anna: que hermoso ¿?: no tanto como tú - Anna: Yoh me asustaste-dice aliviada después de tal susto Yoh: lo siento esa no era mi intención, sólo intentaba ser amable Anna: no te preocupes -- dijo mostrando una dulce sonrisa (O-O)lo cual hizo que Yoh se sonrojara Yoh: que bonita eres Anna: OO muchas gracias Yoh: y tus padres??por que no estas con ellos?? (creo que mi querido Yoh metió la pata aquí -U) Anna: que no te agrada que este aquí?? - dice con ojos llorosos Yoh: no claro que no OO solo preguntaba Anna: pues...mis padres...ellos....la verdad nose nada de ellos desde...que me votaron de la casa- dice llorando una desconsolable Anna Yoh: porque votarían a alguien tan linda como tú? Anna: porque....soy una niña muy mala...por hacer sufrir a mi mamá ;; Yoh: no te pongas triste te vez mas bonita cuando sonríes - Anna: ¡¡¡¡Yoh!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO gracias por tratar de animarme -(O-O otra vez sonrió huau) Yoh: ya lo decidí- dice sentándose frente de Anna que todavía estaba sentada- yo te voy a cuidar y proteger siempre Anna: OO no tienes que hacer eso Yoh: claro que si .... porque desde ahora eres mi novia Anna: OO  
  
Notas de Rika: que les pareció mi primer capitulo por favor dejenme sus comentarios para saber si continuo con mi fic plizzzzzzzzz, ahora algunas preguntas: Acaso Yoh tan chivolo y ya se esta maleando??que le dira Anna??Anna sera la copia de Kino??dejare de intervenir tanto en la historia?? Que vino primero el huevo o la gallina??? Las respuestas solo en el siguiente capitulo 


End file.
